Forced but not
by FroeverTacos21
Summary: Karkat lives a boring life on Alteria with his brother Kankri, but when a troll finds their blood color they both have to figure out a way to survive. Luckily they happen to know a loophole. Karkat isn't sure if he's okay with this loophole, though that's his only way to survive he's willing try it. ((Pre-scratch trolls present, story gives a little backstory, please review))
1. Chapter 1

Karkat stared at his average, blank, dull, boring, gray ceiling. This was his life as a troll, staring at the ceiling. Well he tended to think of it was praying to the only gods he believed in; the ceiling ones. Though they never granted his altogether horrid and weak prayers. He sighed and stood, looking to his husktop as he heard the familiar bleep of someone contacting him over Trollian.

-twinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGenetist-

TA: hey KK

CG: HELLO CAPTOR. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

TA: niice two talk two you two.

TA: have you heard about TZ and her liittle get together 2he2 haviing?

CG: NO, THIS IS THE FIRST I'M HEARING OF IT. WHY?

TA: well 2he 2aiid two iinviite a2 many people a2 po22iible, and ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted to go wiith me?

CG: YEAH SURE WHATEVER.

TA: oh okay, cool then 2ee you at the party. iif you have any que2tiion2 go to TZ

CG: YEAH SURE.

Karkat of course did not plan on actually going to this 'little get together' of Pyropes. But seeing as Sollux was one of his best friends he'd probably end up going anyway out of sheer, love and compassion; plus he probably wouldn't have anything better to do.

((Insert more stuff here later but for now time skip))

Karkat's arrival was uneventful, nothing dramatic happened. The party was equally as boring. He looked over the crowd of trolls littered through out Terezi's front yard with an uninterested scowl. He noticed Sollux playing on his GameGrub. He looked up and waved before looking back down to the electronic. Everyone seemed to be hanging out in their regular groups. Karkat stood there for a moment before turning around. Nope, this was not a party for you. Terezi stopped him before he left. She sniffed in his direction.

"Leaving so soon Karkles?" She gave a loud obnoxious giggle. It sounded slightly scratchy to him. "You just got here, stay a while!" She gestured blindly. Throwing her cane outward nearly knocking a troll off his feet. How you ever felt red for this was beyond you. She was so clumsy sometimes. Not to mention she could beat you have to death with that stick of hers.

"This party isn't really my kinda scene." Man, that was an understatement.

"Oh come now! Have a little fun for once Mr. Grumpy Pants~" She teased. He looked around again, everyone had someone to talk to, it appeared that Nepeta was waiting for Terezi to come back. Eridan was sitting alone in the corner...well okay, he was sitting alone as far away from all the others as possible. Of course that made sense, everyone hated him. Karkat might even dare to say, Eridan's life sucked more than his. But at least he had a future to look forward to, it was just a matter of time before you and your brother are hunted down and culled. Yeah, now that he thought about it. His life sucked more. There was no contest.

"I just want to go home and stare at my ceiling." Dude, you sound really depressed, are you depressed? You think you might be.

"BOO! Go home if you're just gonna be a complete party pooper!" She stuck her tongue out at you. "Or you could join Mr. Depression over there." She pointed in the general direction of Eridan. You know what, you will join Mr Depression! You huff and stomp over to him. Flopping down next to him.

"Hey Kar." Holy hell, he sounds as depressed as you suddenly feel. God. He sighs heavily. "Howw are you?" almost sounds like he could care less about how you are doing. Looking at him reminds you of something that happened earlier back at your hive. You had been laying on your floor, your hive walls being as thin as fuck you could hear Kankri yelling with no trouble.

"Cronus, why are you climbing through my window? My hive has an entrance, I would prefer if you make use of it." You could hear the shock in his voice. You sit up and stare at the wall that was between you and Kankri's room.

"Alright Chief, cool your jets! I wvas running from a wvolf beast, I had to go somewvhere." Cronus explained himself, wow, good excuse.

"Cronus I can understand your need for survival was strong but I would feel less triggered if you used the hive door." It was evident that Kankri was not in the mood to hang with his troll pal. Cronus left about a minute later with some more yelling from Kankri.

You blink and lose sight of the memory turning to the party after realizing you have just been staring at Eridan for the past who knows how long. "Good I guess." You aren't going to bring up his weird ass brother. Probably already knows. You and Eridan sat in silence for what seemed like hours before you decided to mention his brother. "So, your brother was at my hive a few days ago. He climbed in through Kankri's window." Wow, that made Cronus sound really fucking weird, well okay, he was really fucking weird.

"Wwhat? I kneww he wwas sneakin' off, but I didn't think that he'd be goin' to your hivve. Of all places..." He sounded confused. Makes sense, you would be too.

"Yeah Kankri kicked him out not long after." You seemed to be sharing one of the longer conversations with Eridan. This is probably the most you've talked all week. He sighs heavily again. The tone of the sigh expresses just how you feel.

He changes the conversation topic quickly enough. "Life sucks Kar...Do you evver think of the future?" You guessed he feels his own future was gonna suck. He has a future, at least he has that.

"Yeah, I think about it all the time." Every minute of everyday. Wondering how you'll die, how much older you'll get, Those types of things.

"Wwhat do you think your futures gonna be?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Short." Probably just a matter of time before you and Kankri are found out and reported. Then you will be culled. "Really I try not to think about it, too depressing." Yup, you totally agree with your words, doesn't stop you from thinking about it anyway.

"Yeah, I think about howw alone I'm gonna be." The way he said it was really sad. He probably was gonna be forever alone. "I'll be wwashed into the sea an I'll be crushed against a bunch of rocks. An' wwhen they find me they'll say 'wwoww this guy livved a sad an' lonely life'" How they would be able to tell that from a corpse you didn't know. You guessed you should try to cheer the guy up...nope. He is standing and looking down at you. "Wwhatevver, sorry for brin' it up. I'll talk to ya later Kar." You stand as well, might as well leave too, no reason to stay here.

"Yeah." You nod and watch Eridan begin to leave, you turn and leave as well. Looking back at the party once. No one noticed you were leaving. Of course. You leave before anyone has the chance to stop you again, you could hear the solitude of your ceiling calling.

You get home, it's quiet...too quiet. You quickly go to your block, but are halted in the hall way by a loud moan. Your eyes widen as you dash into your block, making little noise as possible. What was going on? You are not sure you want to know the answer you that.

You listen carefully as the paper thin hive walls do nothing to disguise the wet slapping noise beside you brother's moaning. You fight the urge to peek through the hole that's in the wall looking into your brother's block. It was hidden behind one of you many posters.

You can't fight the urge any longer. You shift to the poster and lift it, peeking into his block. Kankri is pantless and you can see Cronus behind him. He's fully clothed. Alright that's all you wanted to know...actually that's more then you wanted to know. You reel back and move to your husktop. Eridan is online, thank the gods. "Heh, didn't think you'd be able to go that long Chief." Cronus coos to Kankri, your stomach lunches. "I mean, three rounds, that's a pretty long time." Oh gods oh gods oh gods. You did not. Need to know that.

-carcincoGenetist began trolling caligulasAquirium-

CG: HEY! YOU WILL BE FUCKING SHOCKED AS TO WHAT I CAME HOME TO.

CA: wwhat wwas it?

CG: YOUR BROTHER AND MY BROTHER, BEING RATHER...INTIMATE.

CA:wwoah, wwhat?

CG: YOU READ THAT CORRECTLY. MY BROTHER AND YOUR BROTHER.

You are shocked yourself. They begin to converse, their conversation turning away from anything sexual. Eventually they begin to semi-agrue.

CA: im not surprised, I mean it seems like that wwould wwork

CG: I'M STILL SCARRED FOR LIFE.

CA: yeah I wwould be too

You break, your think pan can't stop thinking about that while they're talking. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" You holler toward the wall. Kankri had been trying to get Cronus to leave. They cease all bickering at your outburst.

"K-Karkat, how long how you been home!?" You can hear his blush through his voice. He also sounds nervous.

"Long enough to hear you two!" God, why don't you just leave! You hear Cronus tell Kankri he's gonna leave now.

"GAH! Cronus put me down this instant! At least let me put on my pants!" Oh okay, nope, you need to unhear everything tonight. You hear more yelling moving down the hall and out the door.

CG: THEY LEFT.

CG: AND I HAVE A FEELING THEY'RE GOING TO YOUR HIVE.

CA: oh cod, reely?

CG: JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT. YOU COULD COME TO MY HIVE OR SOMETHING IF YOU'D LIKE.

CG: I WOULDN'T WANT ANYBODY TO HAVE TO SUFFER WHAT I HAVE.

CA: I dont think ill need it but thanks for the offer

You decide not to answer that. You still haven't gotten to lay on your floor since you got home. You stand, turn away from your husktop and proceed to sink to the floor and lay down to stare at the ceiling above you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You have fallen asleep on your uncomfortable floor when a loud banging of someone hitting your door and the sound of angry wind. You rub your eyes and groan, fuck this means you have to stand up. You do just that. Your back feels like you've been carting around a shit load of bricks on your back.

Your hive is creaking and groaning. Being a lowblood, wait no, you aren't even on the spectrum. You remember that Kankri is not here to answer the door and you grumble dashing out of her room and to the door. Eridan is standing on your doorstep, the trees are blowing around behind him. The storm is getting more and more violent. You quickly gesture the violet blood in. "Hey." He walks in past you swiftly, you notice he's shivering slightly. You close the entrance and turn to him. He looks slightly awkward just standing there.

"They came to the hive." He sighs. You are glad you aren't there, you are even more glad you didn't request to head to his hive. But then maybe Kankri and Cronus would have stayed the night here instead of you demanding they leave.

"Oh..." You are thinking about asking if Eridan saw them arrive, just so you knew if Kankri got some pants on. "Want to watch a movie or something?" You feel awkward in all truths, he must feel the same with the way he looks so rigid.

He nodded. You headed back to your room, hoping he'll just understand to follow you. You open your door as he follows closely behind. You head in and gesture to your movie shelf. "All I have is romcoms sorry..." You know that most of the other trolls (Sollux practically) don't really like your romcoms.

"This may surprise you but I actually like romcoms." Eridan says walking over to the shelf and looking them over. You look around for something the two of you can sit on. You walk to a corner of your block and push out the loveseat you lay on to watch your romcoms on your computer. Shoving your computer chair out of the way with a nick of your ass, it rolls out of the way only to be replaced with a loveseat, you are surprised when Eridan comes to help you. After it's placed you being the clumsy troll you are walk to take the movie he's gotten, your foot is caught on the loveseat and you trip.

He gasped softly and gets his hands under you fast enough before you any closer to the ground. He blushes softly and you quickly straighten out. "Fuck sorry." You curse your bad balance and take the movie, turning to put in the port of the husktop. Eridan sits on the loveseat, squished against the arm rest.

You turn and look at him. He is pushed up against the arm rest as far from the other side which you'll be sitting on as possible. You sit down and look at him for a moment before looking to your computer and starting up the movie. The previews are ones you've seen so many times. You could practically mouth the words with the actors. Though, you didn't.

The movie continued on. Eridan slowly began to relax more. You were never stiff or awkward in the first place. You are soon shoulder to shoulder with him, though you're losing focus on the movie. You can feel your eyelids droop and you are starting to fall asleep. You blink yourself awake, though it didn't work very well. Eventually you are leaning on Eridan's shoulder purring softly as you doze. He stiffens, hearing your soft purrs he doesn't move.

After a while you are in a deeper sleep, and Eridan is soon falling asleep as well, not wanting to move you he falls asleep with his head resting upon yours.

**Authors note: Alright, I noticed I have gotten quite a few people following this, and I have to say that I'm sorry this chapter is so fucking short, but I thought this was a better place to end it then any other places. Please, if you like the story review and I'll actually be able to make shout outs next time ^u^ Thank you! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ****Mother fuck, I hate myself for not writing this for so fucking long. I want to say sorry to all those who have waited so long for this and that I know I know, I suck, but it was exams and school wrapping up and drama and damn it, life was hard. Now since I don't want to complain the entire time I'm going to mention all of you that reviewed and followed since the second chapter, those of you who reviewed the first one, I'm sorry I don't have your review or username therefor I cannot mention you. **

**Thank you to the following: Roses-of-Envy, MuffinTopp00, ****DarkendLuminescence, JormungandRising, MelonLordofNinjaTrolls, carciinoGenetiicii2t, Dezzy14, Pyscho Tiger, Inyuzaki, Guest 1, waterfall90, Guest 2, IDYS, hi hi 1234.**

**Thank you all again, for reading and giving positive reviews. 3 ^u^**

**Chapter 3 **

You open your eyes a little, peeking out into your block. You can feel someone resting against you and the only troll it could possibly be is Ampora. You'd move, but he's snoring softly, you know waking him up would be rude. But your back also hurts like a mother fucker so you might make an exception. Suddenly Eridan starts moving. You are not quite sure if he's moving in his sleep or waking up.

You get your question answered soon enough when his head goes flying away from yours. You straighten up and look to him as he corrects his clothes. You raise an eyebrow, knowing this was probably really awkward for him. Oh shit you're correct again, he's blushing a light purple. And you find that hilarious! You are suddenly aware that you could possibly be blushing as well and cover your face and turn away as fast as you could.

Eridan notices this swift movement and looks to you curiously. You shrug, still covering your face. You're sure he'll brush it off and leave that as that...You are wrong. He clears his throat. "Uh sorry 'bout that kar, I didn't mean to fall asleep on ya." He was blushing deeper and you can feel your cheeks heat up. Damn it. Your cheeks are a light red.

He moves a little closer to you again. You just want to get up and run away to get some water or some shit like that, but it seems a certain seadweller will have none of that. He is now nearly hip to hip with you. You look to him, a curious look on, still hiding your blush. No need for him to figure that out and hate you for life. Or even worse, turn you and your brother in. You'd be dead for sure.

"Kar, wwhat are ya covverin'?" He tilts his head a little. You blush even deeper, man you hate being this close to reached up and trys to take your hand from your face, you jump back, only to fall on your ass. The hand covering flew to catch yourself. You blushed deeper feeling stupid, more stupid at least.

You then realized what you'd just stopped covering and look up to him, the blush seemily staying forever now. His eyes widen and he gets up from the couch, crouching beside you. He's staring at your cheeks. You would say something but you know nothings going to help, you are going to be culled and there's nothing you can or could do about it.

"It's so..." He took a breath, finally speaking again. You dread what he's going to say; horrible prehaps. Or maybe 'disgusting'. "beautiful." You did not expect that at fucking all. He smiles at you and you blush even more. No way you heard that right. You heard that wrong, and he's smiling because he's about to turn you in to be culled for being a mutant blood. You whimpered as he crawled closer, his hand rested on your cheek.

"I mean it Kar, it's beautiful." You still don't believe it, it can't be true. You swallow, looking over his face. You lick your lips nervously. Man you want him to back off, while at the same time...fuck it, That thought that just went through your think pan is not okay, not on any level! k.

You begin hating yourself for even thinking such a thing, honestly that's horrible. Fuck this, fuck this, his face is just inches away. Oh fuck. He's just eating up your blush. You don't know what you're doing but you know you're going to regret it.

You lean forward quickly, connecting your lips with his. He freezes up, and you curse inwardly. You stay there, keeping your eyes shut tight. No need to see the look on his face. It take you about ten seconds to know that he isn't going to be kissing back. You pull away and stand faster then you thought you could. You stomp away, out your door and down the stairs. "Hello Karkat, something the matter?" Kankri was in the kitchen doing dishes. You shift for a moment before answering.

"No, nothings wrong." You grumble as you hear Eridan call for you from upstairs. He's down the stairs in a moment and is standing there. Kankri smiles, and you know he's up to something, or maybe you just hate that smile.

"I would have woken you two up, but you looked so comfortable." He grinned now and your eyes widen, thinking about how you sleep that night. Fucking fuck. You hold back a growl. Eridan is looking at you, and you know it, you just want to leave the hive and possibly never come back.

"Kar, wwhat the fuck wwas that?" He demands and you flinch. You start backing up trying to escape the both of them. Kankri narrows his eyes a bit, that smug little smile on his face.

"Karkat, mind telling me what Eridan seems to be so confused about?" You can guess from that that Eridan has a curious look on his face, probably with hints of angry too. He was probably pissed at you doing that. You're more pissed at yourself. Fucking hell. You are getting out of here.

"Fuck this I'm not telling you!" You turn on your heel and rushed out of there. You left the hive with Eridan more or less at your heel, at least until you slammed the door in his face. You basically ran away from the hive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Jesus pevus this took 5ever to get out, honestly for that I am so sorry to leave you all hanging on that cliff hanger for so fucking long, honestly I did not mean too. I actually lost deep interest in Homestuck. ****_BUT _****for you all I'm gonna continue this sweet little story :3 because I love those of you who've read it. It literally brightens my day whenever I see a new review in my inbox. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, I will not be naming them, I find that takes forever, and I know this is getting to long already so let me just get on with it! **

**Chapter 4 **

You grumble as you keep walking, there was no way that either of the trolls you left at the house would voluntarily follow you with the weather that was stirring. You flinch slightly when you hear the thunder crash, the lightening soon following as the sky over head darkened more then it already was. Clouds covered the moons. You need to head back, but you don't want to, not with both Kankri and Eridan still there. It's not like either of them would be able to leave with the weather that was ab-

You frown deeply and blink rapidly as you look up. Your hair begins sticking to your face as the rain pores down on you in a quick pace. You are gonna be soaked to the bone whether you walk back now or if you just keep heading where ever the hell your headed.

You just accept that your gonna have to face the music of what you've done. God you felt awful, Eridan was gonna hate you! You actually hate yourself a bit too...for that at least, a few other things could make you hate yourself but that was beside the point. Eridan was just so dang close! What else were you suppose to do? Push away the highblood that could report you and get you culled?

You look down as you pull your sweater further down your arms, covering half of your hands. Turning on your heels you head back to your hive.

Once the hive was in sight you wanted so bad to turn tail and run, oh what a coward you are. Facing your problems isn't one of your strong suits, but it's not like you mind, in fact, you'd like nothing more then to be able to turn invisible and not have to face the horrid reality of life. Unfortunately you have to face problems head on or your life could come crashing down on you because your fear of life could ruin you forever...at least, that's what romcoms have taught you. If you avoid your problem it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass.

Pushing the door open you peek it, more thunder in the distance. Now if that isn't a bad omen, you don't know what is. Heading further inside, you creep around, trying to ignore the stupid drip noises from the water running off your clothes when you stand still too long.

Thankfully you are able to make it all the way up the stairs. Kankri is in his own room, you can hear him through the thin walls. You rush quietly into your room, shutting the door softly.

"Oh...hey Kar, you're back." You go rigid when you hear him, shit you thought he was downstairs or something. Hopefully deciding to stay on the couch for the day for something. Turning slowly you look to him, his face shows shock. "Fuck Kar, you're soaking wwet!" He stands and moves closer to you.

You move away from his slightly outstretched hand. "I thought you went back to your hive." You swallow and dash to your dresser, pulling out a new sweater and a fresh pair of jeans.

He just shrugs. "I wwanted to make sure you wwere okay...that you got home okay, you knoww?"

You just shake your head. "You should probably get back home, I'm positive that your bother is worried about you." You just continue watching him carefully.

He wilted a bit. "Are you seriously kickin' me out in this wweather?" You move from leaning against your dresser to leaning against your coon.

"Not necessary. I'm just pointing out that you should've gone home while I was gone..." He just looks down. You still think he hates you. But your mood is slowly turning into one of disinterest and uncaring. Not like you should care if he hates you, as long as he doesn't fucking report you. "About earlier. With you knowing what you do...will you promise not to report me or my brother?" You look at him with slightly narrowed eyes, still wanting him out of your hive but the friend in you doesn't want to cast him out in the storm that was getting worse as you spoke.

"Oh...uh I wwasn't planning on tellin' anyone..." He looked to you. You nod briskly.

"You don't have to leave...but you'll have to sleep on the couch downstairs." Your voice has a hard tone to it.

He looks slightly shocked, both from your hard tone and from the sleeping downstairs. "But...wwhat about the...uh..." He blushed lightly and you know exactly what he's talking about.

"We're not talking about that. Like ever again." You hiss out. He flinches visibly. "Now get out so I can change." He wilts more and leaves quickly. You sink to the floor and let out a long, heavy sigh when the door is shut. You feel that you handled that quite well.

**Another Authors note: I would love reviews, and please tell me what you would like to happen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

You haven't talked to him since then. It's been a week. Too long, but not that you'd like to admit that to yourself, you feel like if you do something will happen. Something you don't like. Sometimes you'll message each other when the other isn't online, just to tell the other what their brother happens to be doing to the other. But other then that. Nothing. You don't say hi, He doesn't say hi.

Sighing you get yourself a glass of water, listening to the quietness of the house interrupted by Kankri blabbering away on the wireless talker to Cronus. You return to your room, to your ceiling, to your safe-heaven. After a while you half pass out, but not really, you are fully aware of what is going on around you, the noises still filling the hive. Still rushing through the air around you.

There was silence for a while, then a small noise you could only describe as a sob. But you can't be sure. Pulling yourself away from this slightly lifeless state you focus on the door to your respiteblock. There was a small bit of yelling, but not more sobs that you could call. "Karkat! Come here please!" You fell a shiver run down your backbone. Something isn't right about this. The yelling, Kankri, calling you. Usually he'd come to your door to talk to you. Even then it was a rare occasion.

Slowly you make your way down to the living block, glancing around you find Kankri pacing, the wireless talker is still lit up, you can clearly see he had just finished talking to Cronus. His face looked red, you know that kind of look. You'd memorized it actually. That was the face of someone who'd been crying. Mutant tears. You sallow nervously. "Y-yes Kankri, what is it?" You aren't good at concealing your concern.

He looks at you and stops in his track. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He just opens and closes his mouth twice before sitting down with a plop and putting his head in his hands. "We've been found out. S-someone reported us."

You swore in that moment the world slowed down. Honestly you knew that was gonna happen, you saw it coming from a mile away! But...Hearing it after getting this far in life...was just cruel! "But, d-don't worry, I have a plan." Kankri stood again and look you right in the eye, resting his hands on your shoulders. Pulling you back to him he look determined. "Cronus said there's a loop hole in all this business. That if a mutant has a high enough matesprit they'll be allowed to live..." You noted the nervousness he mimicked from you. "I'm hoping because we're brothers you'll count with my relationship with Cronus..." Great, you're life was just a gamble played by two trolls. Probably both having their first real serious relationship. You hope Cronus really cares about your brother, because doing this little loop hole is gonna be a real risk. "But...we'll have to leave our home...and...move in with the Amporas..." He watches your face carefully.

Oh hell no.

**A/N: Sup~ So yeah, Started High school and shit. But since I didn't have motivation mostly over the summer and now I kinda do! (Motivation is my new word for procrastination, I hate homework...) Tell me what you think of this and stuff because I love to hear what you have to say! Gives me a smile and a little bounce of joy every time someone talks to me and stuff! One of my favorite writers once said, "Review! A Happy Author is a happy reader!" :D**


End file.
